Judgment
by Ms.Independentt
Summary: Things aren't always how they seem. For Athena Mexis her 5th year of Hogwarts looks promising. What she doesn't know it will be filled with love,betrayal and unexpected drama.She also doesn't expect to fall for Draco Malfoy.


**A.N: Okay so here's the first chapter, just a warning there is a little bit of lemons in here so be warned.**

** Chapter 1**

A lot of things have changed in the past year. Harry Potter claims that Voldemort has returned while the ministry claims that he hasn't or will return. Athena Mexis doesn't know what to believe. Their has been no sightings of Voldemort in a little over a decade. Why would Harry Potter lie? Theirs no particular reason why he would lie. The ministry claims he wants attention.

Athena doesn't know If that is true or if its false. Athena hasn't had a conversation with Harry Potter since their second year. It is now their 5th year of Hogwarts and things couldn't be more stressful. It was their owls year and on top of it all Athena's older brother Nicholas is graduating.

Nicholas best friend and Athena's long term boyfriend, Adrian Pucey is also graduating. Athena and Adrian got together in the beginning of her 4th year. Athena was struggling in potions and Professor Snape had one of his best students help tutor her.

You would think with Athena being in Ravenclaw she would be decent in Potions. But nope. Her favorite class would be History Of Magic. Some say boring but Athena finds it fascinating, the lessons not the class or teacher.

Athena is also on the quidditch team. She has been on the team as a chaser since her third year. Rodger Davis was now the captain of the quidditch team. Rodger didn't like Athena. He disapproved of Athena's boyfriend, fearing he was using Athena to get to the quidditch team. Like they needed any help beating Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw hasn't won the cup since their keeper graduated. Ravenclaw still hasn't found a decent replacement yet. Athena was a chaser, like Adrian. It was always fun to play against each other. Athena always looked forward to playing against Slytherin.

Today was the very fist day of the new Hogwarts year. Athena was very excited, her best friend has been in America for the whole summer. Megan Grande has been Athena's best friend since 1st year. Ever since they both became potion partners and blew up their potion and managed to stain the walls a nasty green. They got detention for a week.

Athena woke up to her brother knocking obnoxiously on her door. "Athena! Get up you troll we have to leave in an hour!"

Athena ignored him and he came bursting into her room. Her brother was 6'2 and was naturally tanned unlike Athena's chalk like skin. Her brother had a reputation around Hogwarts for being a play boy. He has green eyes and a charming smile. He wasn't athletic but still had a nice body.

Nicholas had a huge thing for another one of Athena's friend, Emily. Emily was as feisty as a tiger. She didn't take anyones shit and couldn't stand Nicholas. Hes been trying to get with her ever since the summer has started and he saw her in a bikini. Yes her brother was a slimy slug.

" Nicholas must you wake me up so rudely?" Athena asked stretching her arms over her head.

Nicholas smirked, "Of course. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

Athena rolled her eyes playfully, "A good one."

Nicholas laughed, "Cute, now seriously come on and get ready. I know how long it takes you to get ready."

Athena got of her bed and walked over to her dresser. " Stop exaggerating Nick. It doesn't take me that long."

Nicholas snorted, "It really does. Whenever you and Adrian go out on a date you get ready two hours before hand."

She pulled out white caprices and a dark blue top." That's because hes my boyfriend and I want to look nice for him." Athena replied shutting her dresser.

"Now if you excuse me brother I would like to take a shower." Athena pushed past him and went into the bathroom.

She stripped of her clothes and turned on the water. Athena looked at her reflection in the mirror before stepping in.

She had a nice body she suppose. Her boobs weren't big, she didn't have much of a butt. But everything was evenly portioned and thought she would rather be thin then big with a huge butt and breasts.

Athena stepped in the warm water and sighed contently. Her body was still aching from all the exercise she has been doing for the past weeks. Even if it isn't quidditch season she liked to stay in shape. Adrian was obsessive about working out. Not that Athena minded. His body was in shape and had a great six pack.

Athena always wondered why Adrian liked her so much. Sure she was very pretty but she wasn't gorgeous like Cho Chang. Athena never talked much to Cho. Every time they talked it was about Nick. Athena was disgusted by some of the girls on Hogwarts. They knew about her brothers reputation and his motivation to get everyone in his bed. They all didn't mind though.

Some girls were naive enough to think that he would date them long term and wouldn't cheat on them. Athena shook her head in disgust. It was a shame how her brother would use girls like a toy then throw them out like a rag doll.

Once the water started to get could Athena stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into her room. To her surprise Adrian was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

When he heard her come in he looked up at her and his eyes bulged when he saw she was only wearing a towel.

"Adrian!" Athena squeaked holding the towel tighter to her self. Adrian quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Sorry to scare you Athena, I thought you brought your clothes in the bathroom."

Athena shook her head still in shock. "Not that I mind you being here Adrian, but why exactly are you here?"

Adrian chuckled and smiled warmly at Athena, " Since its Nick and my last year I wanted to accompany you guys to Kings Cross." Adrian's eyes left hers and looked her body up in down.

"You look real good by the way. Can I have a hug?"

Athena blushed and tucked part of the towel in. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrian wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her hair, " I missed you so much."

Athena felt her heart flutter. "I missed you too." She breathed back.

Adrian pulled back and looked in Athena's eyes. His eyes dropped to her lips and then kissed her fiercely.

Athena was caught off guard for a moment but eagerly kissed him back. Adrian picked her up and shut the door with his foot. Adrian clumsily walked over to her bed and knocked into things on the way. Athena giggled in the kiss.

Once Adrian made it to the bed he lightly tossed her on it before climbing on top of her. His lips were on her neck, her weak spot. Athena and Adrian have done stuff before but they haven't went all the way yet. Athena thought she was ready but wanted to wait in till next month when they would be together for a full year.

Adrians hands ran up and down her thighs. His long fingers brushed against her sensitive area. He moved his hand underneath the towel and started to rub circles on her nub. Athena's breath hitched.

Hearing her breath hitch he slid a finger in her core. Athena bit her lip.

It's been a long time since her and Adrian have done anything. Nick was always around and it was a rule they couldn't make out in front of him. Adrian wasn't a virgin Athena knew, but she was. Adrian was Athena's first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss and first love.

Adrian just told her he loved her a week ago and Athena knew she loved him too. Athena had to hold back a moan when Adrian slipped a second finger in. Adrian was pumping his fingers faster and Athena's legs started to tremble. The familiar sensation was building up. Right when she was about to release her tension Adrian pulled his fingers out.

Athena glared at him for the lose. Adrian chuckled, "I wanna do something you will enjoy a little more.." Adrian trailed off suggestively.

Without waiting for a response he lowered his head underneath her towel and the next thing Athena knew his tongue was in her. Athena threw her head back and bit on her lower lip hard. Her hands went to his head and knotted in his hair.

Adrian was moving his tongue in slow circles at first but quicken his pace. Once he felt Athena's body start to shake he grabbed her hips and kept her down.

Athena was in heaven. This felt better then anything she felt before. Adrian tongue was so soft and she was trying her best to be quiet. She felt her abdomen tighten and knew it wasn't going to last much longer. She tried thinking about things to turn it off. She thought of rotten eggs,hairy backs and even Filch in his underwear. Nothing threw the sensation off.

When she came she was breathing slow and heavy. She was aware her towel came undone and didn't care. Adrian raised his head at her and crawled over to her.

"Did you enjoy that as much as it sounded like you did?" He asked teasingly.

Athena laughed and hit him playfully. "Yes it was great. Thanks baby." She re wrapped her towel around her and stood up. Adrian wined at the loss of the amount of skin revealed.

Athena rolled her eyes at him. "Oh stop whining, you're lucky no one walked in on us."

Adrian stood up and fixed his shirt. " I know. But your Mother isn't home. She left early this morning. And your brother is stuffing his fat face down there."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Oh I wasn't aware she left. How will we get to Kings Cross?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know I think we are taking the floo network."

Athena nodded and dropped her towel teasingly. "Can you pass me my bra and underwear please?"

Adrian gave Athena an annoyed look and handed her, her undergarments. She put on her bra and then her matching undies to go with it. She slipped on her caprice and the next thing she knows her brother storms in.

"Salazar, Adrian I've been looking for you everywhere! Have you been in here all this time? And bloody hell Athena put on a shirt!" Nick exclaimed covering his eyes.

"Oh grow up Nick, It's just like seeing me in a bikini. We all know you didn't mind seeing Emily In one."

Nicholas immediately started smirking. " What guy wouldn't? Shes hot as fire."

Athena rolled her eyes as she slipped on her shirt. She picked up her wand and charmed her hair dry. That's one of the perks of being a pure blood, they can't trace back the magic.

Athena could feel Adrian's eyes on her. She winked at him.

Nick gagged jokingly. "We are leaving in twenty minutes. Make sure everything packed. Adrian might wanna catch a bite to eat before she gets down there. I barley left anything."

Nick smirked at Athena before strutting out her room. Adrian chuckled as he walked over to Athena.

"I'll meet you down stairs and don't worry I will save you food."

Athena smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Thanks for that. Thank you for something else to.." She trailed off teasingly.

Adrian smiled, "My pleasure." He winked at her before exiting her room. Athena quickly applied eye liner and charmed her hair straight. She grabbed her luggage before dragging it down the stairs.

She could hear Nick and Adrian talking about people in their house. "That Malfoy is a straight git,I'm telling ya mate hes something." Adrian said after swallowing his toast.

Athena sat down next to him putting a bagel on her plate. "I've never talked to him much. Whats he like?" She asked.

"Annoying. I never thought I would agree with anything Granger said but he bought his way on the quidditch team." Adrian replied.

"He also took Terrence's place as seeker." Her brother cut in. Then looked at his watch, "We need to leave now. Do you guys have everything?"

They all put their dishes away and walked over to the fire place. Once they all got situated her brother was the first to go. Then went Adrian. She was last and coughed as she swallowed a bit of soot.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked concerned. Athena nodded walking to the plat form and running between 9 and 10.

She slammed into some one as she appeared on the other side. She fell to the ground and rubbed her back.

"Watch where you're going you fool." A cold voice snapped.

Athena looked up and saw Draco Malfoy sneering down at her. Athena blushed and stood up.

" I'm sorry." She replied honestly and picked up her stuff.

Malfoy stared at her and it was making Athena feel uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked awkwardly.

Malfoy snapped out of his trance and raised an eye brow at her. " I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

It was very hard to resit to roll her eyes. "No I'm a 5th year like your self I'm just in Ravenclaw.

Malfoy was about to reply before Nicholas and Adrian walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around Athena and scowled at Malfoy.

"Is this git bothering you?" Athena shook her head and opened her mouth to reply but Malfoy cut her to it.

"Whats It to you Pucey? No one was speaking to you." Malfoy sneered.

Adrian scoffed and looked down at Malfoy.

"Who are you talking to Malfoy? I'm your elder you better respect me." Malfoy sneered at him before walking away muttering under his breath.

Athena sighed and looked up at Adrian. "Was that necessary? He wasn't bothering me."

Adrians grip tightened on Athena. "Just stay away from him. Hes bad news."

Athena chuckled. "I really doubt it Adrian. He looks innocent to me."

Athena caught her brothers eye, "Hes right Athena. Hes not a good guy stay away." Her brother said seriously.

Her brother was never serious and she knew that if he was she ought to take his warning. She grabbed her bags of the ground.

"Let's go we only have seven minutes to get on the train." The two Slytherins nodded and they boarded the train.

Adrian surprisingly was head boy and had to go to the heads apartment. Her brother went with some of his Slytherin friend and she went to meet up with Emily and Megan. She went to their usual compartment and saw that they were already there. They screeched when Athena entered the compartment.

"Oh my god Athena! Its been forever!"Megan yelled jumping up and down. Athena laughed and then gave Emily a hug.

The girls traded summer stories and heard about Megan gush about a boy she met in America. And they talked about the upcoming course they were taking this year.

"So Athena where Is your delicious boy friend at?" Megan asked giggling

.

"Well some how he managed to get the head boy position."

Emily raised an eye brow at Athena. "Do you know who head girl is?"

Athena shook her head. "No who is it?"

Emily let out a sarcastic laugh," Only one of the biggest whores ever. Ava Parkinson"

Megan gasped. "What? How did she manage to be head girl?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders " Dunno, maybe she slept with Dumbledore."

All the girls laughed and continued to talk about pointless things. They all changed in to their robes and before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. The castle had a different feeling about it. It had a more gloomy feeling, more dark.

When they got inside the sorting ceremony seemed to take forever. They got a new teacher named Professor Umbridge. She talked to everyone like they were five. When the feast was over Adrian came up to Athena.

"Ava and I got to go to a prefects meeting. I will walk you to your first lesson tomorrow yeah?"

Athena nodded and he picked her up and twirled her around for everyone to see. Athena laughed when he put her back on the ground.

"I love you so behave and don't get to friendly with any boys."

Athena laughed, "Never. This year is all about me and you baby."

**A.N: Wooh! Long chapter. I know not a lot of Athena and Draco action but don't worry we will get there! Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
